


Other eyes

by Vincent Wheatley (MyNose)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdt finally talks, Humor, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, POV Reiner Braun, Voyeurism, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNose/pseuds/Vincent%20Wheatley
Summary: Reiner's perspective of such bullshit.





	Other eyes

I

 

Honestly nobody could possibly understand why the Shinganshina trio was obsessed with that thing called the ocean. 

 

Not just the ocean. 

 

The Ocean. 

 

See it's together because u gotta to emphasize the whole phrase. Like every rose has its thorn? Pssh...nah...now it's every ocean has its 'the.' 

 

But what most don't know is the ocean itself is a symbol.The ocean represents hope. Just the thought of finally seeing it with their own eyes has gotten them through the hardships with their battle against the titans. What a goddamn mouthful, Reiner Braun thought bitterly. Everything has made the blond hate humanity even more than he already did. For starters, the new Survey Corps HQ was relocated to a shit place anyways. Yep, it was in another abandoned castle. And you guessed it. Right by the fucking ocean. He'll never hear the end of it. Ever. At this point, he was tired. More like really fucking annoyed. 

-

If he had the opportunity, Reiner would call the shots. He is the best soldier, well after the Ackermans, but in theory. If he was commander, he would lead humanity to prosperity. Or destruction. It was his mission after all, to destroy humanity. If he played the cards correctly nobody would've found out. But the incident with Marco happened and they lost Annie. Nobody's perfect. Well thought out plans will fail too. The blond was like the big-brother to all the fuckers of the scouting legion. On the outside that is. Sometimes, he'd have to either be the referee whenever Eren and Jean got into fights or having to show the other dumbasses how to use their gear correctly. On the inside, Reiner Braun is a warrior. And he won't take shit from anyone. Except Levi. He's a killing machine with those fucking skills of his.

 

His warrior instincts have been on edge since the day he left Marco to die. Jean knows something is up. Shit, I'm gonna have to crush his nasty windpipe when he's asleep, his glare met the two-toned haired boy. He was snapped out of his brooding when he felt an elbow jab his rib. The blond's best friend was obviously trying to tell him something, but how the fuck is one supposed to understand blinking? "Not now Bertholdt," Reiner dismissed him with the wave of his hand, "can't you see I'm plotting someone's murder." 

 

The hall suddenly went silent and everyone's attention turned to the clearly evil duo sitting in the corner. 

 

Reiner's eye twitched in frustration and he mentally slapped himself. "Fuck did I really say that out loud?" Bertholdt gulped and began sweating nervously. "...uh Reiner?" The tall brunet whispered, "you haven't been exactly quiet." The blond frowned, but then shrugged because he hates humanity and has no regards for anyone in this shitty legion. 

 

"Just like when you murdered Marco?" An angry voice challenged.

 

Reiner rolled his blue eyes. There it is. The local village idiot has struck again. Someone take him to the looney bin. This has been an everyday thing since The Battle for Trost. Of course Jean Kirschtein would be that guy who defends his dead boyfriend's honor. He was a little disappointed when it wasn't someone fucking different that challenged him. Whatever, he supposed. He was aching for a fight anyways. Oh it's on. The blond slowly stood up and easily towered over the two-toned haired boy. "Careful there, muffin top," he smirked, "you wouldn't want to wake up with a knife in your trachea." Taupe eyes narrowed in rage and he shoved the muscular blond. Reiner stumbled backwards and shock turned to malice. So he wants to be humored? Well if he insists. "So there's actually muscle in that shrimpy body," the blond chuckled darkly, "no matter, I can still make due." He cracked his knuckles and with an unexpected swift motion, Reiner launched himself at the other. 

 

The hype of the fight died after 17 seconds, as the blond easily brought Jean down into a headlock. "C'mon Kirschtein, where's that strength at, huh?" Blue eyes crinkled deviously. "Were you only bark but no bite? Heh...What a fucking pity." Reiner chided mockingly and released his hold. He stood up and scoffed, "and yet you still call yourself a soldier."

 

He scanned the crowd for his even taller best friend and found that he wasn't there. But he had a clue as to what said friend was doing.

 

II

 

Recently a few people; himself included, had taken up this strange hobby of watching how the trio from Shinganshina interacted with the ocean. This is the only entertainment they will ever get. Mainly their entertainment centralizes on Eren and Armin. Mikasa either got hella bored or noticed the prying eyes watching their ritual.

 

The blond sauntered towards a cluster of bushes and was met with the regular group of guys getting into position. "Glad you could make it, asshole." Levi greeted coolly and leaned against back against the shrubbery. Bertholdt smiled and waved lightly. Jean sneered, but remained at his reserved spot against the other tree. "Now we can finally get started," Jean exhaled in frustration and brought out binoculars. The raven grabbed a pair and peered over the bushes. Smirking wickedly, the two-toned haired boy nudged Levi's arm. "Y'see what I see?" He drawled and the raven hummed in response. "Gentlemen, I do believe our birdwatching club is in favour."

 

"U-uh Heichou? You realize we aren't watching actual birds right," Bertholdt stuttered and fumbled with his binoculars. Jean practically worshipped the sight at the beach and he quickly adjusted so he could see clearly. "Mmmm...Armin unbutton that shirt and lemme see your adorable nips..." The taller brunet yelled in alarm and sweated even more, "Jesus fucking Christ what is wrong with you?!" He sputtered while dropping his binoculars. Levi tsked, "Hoover, you know 'bird' is, to put it lightly, slang for a person's bitch." Bless innocent Bertholdt. Reiner took pity on his friend and translated, "Jean and Levi don't watch birds, they're watching their small boyfriends frolic in the waves." 

 

The blond took his binoculars and honestly didn't know why he attended these meetings. These were creepy and extra stupid. 

 

Eren was laying on the sand and Armin was reading aloud. The scene looked adorable to be honest. The small, gentle, innocent blond reading to his half-retarded best friend. "How quaint," Reiner droned. How is this exciting? His tired blue eyes peered at Jean and Levi; who both had their hands in their pants, jacking their dicks in broad daylight. Then he noticed Bertholdt looked like he's seen some heavy shit.

 

Reiner took the binoculars and threw them. "Okay this is shitty," he grumbled and butted his way into the middle of the fapping duo. Levi glared at the offender and Jean also glared bc I can't think of other emotions. "Yo man chill," the blond muttered nonchalantly, "your imaginations suck. Allow me to put color into your dull fucking lives." 

 

Reiner knelt down and scooped a handful of sand into his hands. "Watch and learn, gentlemen." And with that, the blond hurled the sand through the air and it gracefully doused poor Eren in sand. 

 

III

 

(At the beach)

 

"BITch wHO THE FUCK THREW that mOthERFUcking sand?!" Eren shouted and furiously tried in vain to sweep it out of his hair and clothes. Armin closed his book and giggled. "I guess you can say that this book is coming to life." The small blond's laughter died when Eren tore his shirt off and flung it aside. His face turned pink and he looked away. "Eren...your s-shirt...it's off..." The ocean eyed boy whimpered. The tan boy ceased his anger and looked down at Armin with a smirk. His taut muscles looked sharper in the sun. "Oh?" The tan boy's lips curled "You like what you see?" He crooned while looming over the tiny blond. 

 

Armin whimpered and still didn't answer. Eren grinned wickedly and tossed sand all over the blond. "EREN YOU fucKINg sACK of SHIt! It's IN MY EYES!!!" The ocean eyed boy screeched. The brunet smirked, "aww Armin, you seem to have it on your clothes. Lemme give you a hand." And in one swift movement, Armin was butt naked on the beach in front of his best friend. The poor blond was still blinded by the sand in his eyes. "Eren..." He whined and attempted to hide himself. The tan boy slowly wrapped his arms around the small waist and drew the blond into his lap. "Lets give them a good show, yeah?" He smiled fondly at the timid boy upon him. Armin glanced at the bushes and scowled. "They are so stupid, did they really think we wouldn't notice?" Eren snickered and kisses the ocean eyed boy. The blond huffed in irritation and held onto the tan boy's shoulders, "I don't see why not...fine, lay waste to my asshole and it better be all the worth while." Eren grinned triumphantly and lowered Armin onto his back, while trailing kisses down his neck.

 

IV

 

(In the bushes)

 

Two thuds signified the fallen binoculars.

 

Silver eyes widened in shock. It honestly hurt a lot. Or maybe he dropped the shitty contraption onto his foot? Either way, Levi felt very strange. Just watching his precious Eren coddle someone with the utmost care. The raven held the tree for support. Oh he was going to fuck Eren so hard he'll have another asshole, as punishment. A million thoughts ran through his head. "Reiner, just what exactly did you fucking do?!" He spat and shot the man in question a murderous glare. 

 

The blond shrugged carelessly. "Just speeding up the inevitable," he grinned like a shark, "you're welcome, corporal." 

 

Before Levi could stab Reiner, Jean bolted up and stood between them. "Wait just a flipping minute!" He interjected dramatically. "Since we're gentlemen, how about we be smart and bring this off?" 

 

The world stood still for a moment.

 

"Oh, so the talking horse is gonna preach to us." Bertholdt muttered sarcastically. 

 

The blond sniggered and took that as his leave. "Well boys, it seems I have a chess match with my best fuckin friend, Bertholdt here, in an hour. So see you gents around." He patted the two-toned haired boy's shoulder and ruffled Levi's hair. As he and the tall brunet were walking away, the blond whispered aloud, "boy it sure seems Eren is actually going in dry."

 

On cue Jean and Levi spun around and gawked at Eren, who in fact, had Armin balanced in his lap and was thrusting his cock into the blond's quivering ass. Armin, on the other hand, was flushed, whimpering, and holding onto the tan boy. 

 

The two-toned haired boy grasped his dick and started jerking himself at the wonderful sight that was Armin. The raven meanwhile strolled through the sand, grasped the sides of the tan boy's face and kissed him hard. Eren gasped and returned with more passion. "Heichou? When did you get here?" Levi scoffed and murmured, "Eren, release little Armin and head back to your room. It seems I have to beat some sense into your ass." The brunet pulled out of Armin and helped gather their clothes. The raven held Eren's hand and led them back to the castle.

 

V

 

The blond wormed his way into his sandy clothes and he stalked to the bushes. Jean hopped up with a sheepish grin, "oh A-Armin? I didn't see you there, what's happening? You alright, babe?" The ocean eyed boy timidly interlaced their fingers together. "You aren't mad are you?" The two-toned haired boy's smile fell and he cupped his blond lover's face and he softly murmured, "of course I'm not mad. Okay I'm a bit bitter because you did it with Jaeger. Yknow I love you." 

 

Armin smiled and stood on his tippy-toes and pecked Jean's lips. "Love you too."

 

°


End file.
